The Big Reveal: Episode 4
THE BIG REVEAL: EPISODE 4 Welcome to another night of announcements! It looks like Halloween came early this year because tonight it's... A REAL NIGHTMARE! Tonight we're gonna announce three more players who are known as villainous players. Three players who have played the game in a maleficent way and have reached the top by playing like this. It's a real nightmare because these serial-killers are back to play the game again! . . . . . . . First up we have a male contestant who is on the Favorite ballot. He barely made it into the cast, with only 9 votes... tieing with someone who did not make the cast. That means that this contestant was chosen by production over the latter. Anyways, we're still happy to welcome... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOEL! Known as the very first antagonist in Survivor history, we of course needed our original bad-guy back. Joel has caused many eliminations, blindsides and incidents in the seasons he played. Long time ago we saw Joel in Survivor: Evolution where he got an early boot. He's back to redeem himself and show everyone what kind of legend Joel actually is. . . . . Now it's time to move on to the finalists section. First up we have a female finalist who is known to be a diva but also a little devil. Welcome back to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . URSULA! It's been a while since we saw Ursula. Ursula is known for being one of the most villainous female players in the old school generation of Survivor. She caused many explosions in her first season and in Heroes vs. Villains she made a master move against fellow players, which one of them is living legend Robin. Ursula made several statements and therefor she had to be back. With 12 votes, Ursula is ready to play again. . . . . Last but not least, we're about to reveal the last male finalist. Troy, Marty, Nick, Sylvester, Edgar and Joseph are in the running. Only one of them will make the final cast, the others have failed and won't return to the game. The last person who makes it into the cast for the male finalist section is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOSEPH! SURPRISE! Evil itself has arrived and he's ready to take the crown again. This former winner has reached the end twice and won one of his seasons. Joseph has never been voted out and is the only male player to have accomplished this, next to his future tribe-mate Tommy. That will cause some fun drama! Joseph is the definition of drama, perfectly eliminating all his opponents in his original season and playing a strategic game the season after that. He is impressive, he is a lot and he will cause many explosions. Hurricane Joseph has returned! . . . . . And that's it! Joel, Ursula and Joseph have won their way into the game. This means that Troy, Marty, Nick, Sylvester and Edgar have failed to enter the game and won't return. Stay tuned for more announcements!